The present invention relates to a post cladding assembly including means for retaining a sheet material, such as a wire mesh screen or plastic film, used for enclosing an outdoor deck or porch. The invention is essentially maintenance free, is quickly and easily assembled, and is adjustable to accommodate minor size variations in the post.
In addition to post cladding, the invention provides convenient means for securing a flexible wire mesh screen or plastic film between adjacent, spaced-apart posts of the outdoor deck or porch. The screen and film is readily attached to and removed from the post cladding without the use of special tools or penetrating fasteners.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a post cladding assembly which improves the appearance and weather-resistance of wood posts commonly used in outdoor decks and porches.
It is another object of the invention to provide a post cladding assembly which requires relatively little maintenance.
It is another object of the invention to provide a post cladding element which is quickly and easily applied to the post.
It is another object of the invention to provide a post cladding assembly which is adjustable to accommodate slight size variations in the post.
It is another object of the invention to provide a post cladding element which interconnects with like elements to form a cladding assembly.
It is another object of the invention to provide a post cladding assembly which is permanently attached to the post using fasteners which are concealed.
It is another object of the invention to provide a post cladding assembly which includes means for readily attaching a wire mesh screen or plastic film sheet to the post to enclose the area of the outdoor deck or porch.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing an elongate modular post cladding element adapted for cooperating with at least one other cladding element to cover a post. The cladding element includes a panel for being applied to the post, and having first and second opposed end edges and first and second opposed, longitudinally-extending side edges. A female fastener extends along the first side edge of the panel. A complementary male fastener extends along the opposed second side edge of the panel. The female fastener has spaced-apart surfaces forming a generally U-shaped groove. The groove has a depth at least twice as great as its width. The groove defines a position adjustment zone forreceiving a selected portion of a male fastener of an adjacent cladding element to adjustably position the adjacent cladding element on the post. Retaining means are provided for securing a flexible sheet material to the panel.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the retaining means includes a longitudinal channel formed with the panel, and an elongated flexible spline adapted for being inserted into the channel to wedge the flexible sheet material between the spline and the panel.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, spaced-apart, inwardly extending shoulders are integrally formed with the channel and cooperating to secure the spline within the channel.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the male and female fasteners extend longitudinally from one end edge of the panel to the other.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the male and female fasteners are integrally-formed with the panel.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the male fastener includes at least one longitudinally-extending notch therein defining a weakness line for being cut to shorten a lateral dimension of the cladding element.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a longitudinally-extending attachment flange is formed adjacent the female fastener for receiving attachment means therethrough to the post for permanently mounting the cladding element to the post.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the cladding element is integrally-molded of a plastic material.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the retaining means includes a longitudinal channel formed with the panel, and a cap overlying the panel and including a longitudinally-extending, resilient connector strip for being inserted into the channel to hold the cap to the panel, thereby sandwiching the flexible sheet material between the cap and the panel.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, spaced-apart, inwardly extending shoulders are integrally formed with the channel and cooperate to hold the connector strip within the channel.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the connector strip has a generally V-shaped profile, and includes outwardly extending shoulders cooperating with the shoulders of the channel to further secure the cap to the panel.
In another embodiment, the invention is a post cladding assembly including a plurality of post cladding elements for covering a post. Each of the post cladding elements includes a panel for being applied to the post, and having first and second opposed end edges and first and second opposed, longitudinally-extending side edges. A female fastener extends along the first side edge of the panel. A complementary male fastener extends along the opposed second side edge of the panel. The female fastener has spaced-apart surfaces forming a generally U-shaped groove having a depth at least twice as great as its width. The groove defines a position adjustment zone for receiving a selected portion of a male fastener of an adjacent cladding element to adjustably position the adjacent cladding element on the post. Retaining means are provided for securing a flexible sheet material to the panel.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, first and second longitudinally extending ridges are integrally formed with the panel of the post cladding element, and are spacedapart for residing adjacent opposite longitudinal side edges of the cap upon attachment of the cap to the panel.